


hunter in a tree

by Spanikopitaa



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanikopitaa/pseuds/Spanikopitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lana has been trying to push her team mates together and it may have finally worked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hunter in a tree

_ This is all Lana’s fault.  _ Radka mentally cursed the warlock. If it wasn't for her friend pushing them together she would have never found herself here in a tree with Vaas under her and her head clouded. Yet here she was her fiery eyes boring into icy pools that were waiting for something.

 

The only thing stopping her was fear.  _ What a I doing I am THE guardian. I took down a gatelord by myself without batting an eye. What the fuck am I afraid of. Fear is for the dead _ . She shook her head and took a shaky breath then pressed her lips down onto Vaas's. It was soft, quiet and quick but still managed to leave her breathless and wanting more. She pulled back slowly and looked away realizing waiting for a rejection.

 

Vaas lay there eyes closed not wishing to open them to find it was all a cruel trick her mind was playing. She was still in the tree pinned down by Rad’s hips over her own. Slowly she opened them and saw Radka’s worried face looking back down the stardust under her skin moving excitedly a mere inch from her own. A moment of silence fell between them before Radka tried pulling away only to find soft lip on hers again.

 

Radka smirked into the kiss then let her instincts take over pushing Vaas down against the bark. Radka slipped her tongue across Vaas’s lip gaining access and consuming her mouth. Their tongues  battled for a moment before Rad took control in exploring every inch of her mouth.

 

She put her hand down on Vaas’s chest only to find battle armor in her way.  _ Shit! Fucking damn armor in my goddamn way!  _ Rad quickly fell back to earth realizing they were in a tree in the middle of the tower, and stripping other guardians was frowned upon. She bit down on Vaas’s lip and giving it a tug before kissing her way to her ear. 

 

“Get the fuck out of my tree, and get your ass to my room so I can rip you out of this armor,” she growled in her protégés ear tugging on the collar of her armor. She sat up smirking at Vaas who was trying to remember how to breath below her.

 

_ Oh god, that smirk is going to be the death of me.  _ Now Vaas was on the receiving end of that cocky smirk she had admired many times before. She slowly dragged herself from under Radka, and not so subtly rubbing her knee across her crotch. Her own little smirk popping up when Rad’s eyes went wide.

 

“Yes, ma'am,” Vaas lazily slauted and hopped out the tree making her way to the barracks

 

Before she went to the barracks Radka had one thing to do first. She had to find Lana and thank her and then punch her. Hard.


End file.
